Merry Chrismas, my love!
by vd.alfredo
Summary: Kai is alone on christmas day because of a snowstorm. What is chrismas with out friends without family, without love! Read to find our!  oneshot


**Merry Christmas, big brother!**

It was an awesome picture, the whole city was bathed in lights, red, yellow, white, orange and many more. The streets were filled with singing and everywhere you went you could feel the Christmas spirit.

On this special day everyone was happy.

Well…everyone but one lonely boy in a villa on the outskirts of Vienna.

This boy was Kai Alexander Hiwatari.

Now you may ask what is doing alone on Christmas day especially in Vienna. Well, first of all the villa is one of many places that his parents have owned before they died, so the villa now belonged to Kai.

And for why he was there in the first place, it was defiantly Tyson Grangers fault.

You see about one month ago the Bladebreakers had decided that they want to spent Christmas in New York, only God himself knows the reason for THAT idea, and of course Mr Dickenson in his generosity bought the tickets as soon as possible.

That was about two weeks ago. Kai of course went along after all he was the team captain and so he couldn´t leave them alone to terrorise a whole city but he had told them from the beginning that he would go to Russia for Christmas day.

And so he had stayed until the 22nd of December and at 10 in the night he got ready to leave for the airport then he went to the rented car, got in, turned the key and … nothing.

Exactly, nothing.

The damn battery was empty and whose fault was this, Tysons!

And the reason for this was his stupid idea that he was now ready for driving lessons, and since I was the only one of us who could drive, I ended up teaching him. So since he learnt to drive he drove all day around without a reason, I mean honestly. But apparently the day I left he saw this awesome pie that he just had to get for Max and him (well he said it was for all of us, but we all know how long that pie survived once it was in the house and who ate it), so after he bought it, he hurried home and as soon as he was home jumped out of the car to get the pie to Max and in his hurry forgot to turn off the car.

And of course after running the whole day, the battery was now empty, just… great.

Because of that Kai had to take a taxi, but really did you ever try to get a taxi on Christmas day or the day before Christmas day, as at that time it was already the 23rd, and that in New York? Let´s just say it is very hard but after one hour and a half, Kai finally got his taxi but of course the traffic got into a traffic jam, honestly what else.

So when Kai finally arrived at the airport is airplane was already gone and he had to take the next one.

Well, still, it was not so bad, he would still have been on time that was until he was in the air with his plane ant the pilot told the passengers that they will have to land in Vienna airport because of a fucking snowstorm!

Luckily he remembered the villa of his parents they had here and so didn´t have to stay at a hotel at least.

But still it wasn´t how he had imagined Christmas day, he wanted to go home to Russia, celebrate with his beautiful little twin sisters, Shannah and Anisija and the Blitzkrieg boys and after that celebrate with his boyfriend in a bit more intimate way. But all this he could forget now.

And least he had a Christmas tree here. Because even if my parents lived in Russia, every house they owned had its´ own staff, so also this villa. And it seemed as if the staff always prepared for the different events in case the owner came, a little overdue but well it certainly was nice for Kai to at least have a Christmas tree.

So that´s how he spend the evening staring at the tree, reading a book, listening to the Christmas songs in the radio and drinking his hot chocolate.

At least that was until the doorbell rang. Curious who was at the door, Kai followed the butler in the lobby and waited for the door to be opened.

As soon as the door opened Kai found himself thrown to the ground and his chest being buried under lots of brown hair. And shortly afte,r he looked into two pairs of nearly identical eyes.

The eyes of his sweet little baby tween sisters, as soon as he realised this he hugged tightly and only let go when he saw the other persons in the doorway.

There in all their glory stood the Blitzkrieg boys. Slowly he stood up and went to the door, his sisters behind him, and enveloped every team member in a tight hug, but it was very manly hug so there were no image problems.

After that he celebrated the whole night with his sisters and his brothers in all but blood, together they opened the few presents, the Blitzkrieg Boys had brought and Kais´presents that he had in his baggage, together they sang Christmas songs, the twins terrorized Ian and everyone was happy. They even baked a few cookies after Shannah and Anisija had begged for them for nearly a whole hour.

All in all it was an amazing night and the best thing came, after everyone went to sleep and as Kai set on his bed and the door opened and his lover came in.

His ice blue eyes taking on a pale blue tone as the moon light shone on them.

Slowly Kai got up and went to the other boy.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too"

With this words they took each other faces in their hands and gave the other a gentle kiss, then Kai took his hand and led him to his bed together they laid down on it bodies close to eachother, just enjoying the closeness of the person they loved.

Gentle caresses were exchanged, sweet kisses given and loving words were told.

And as they fell asleep in each other arms, Kai couldn´t help but feel that this Christmas was one of the best he has ever had.

***the end***

**-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-**

**I know it nothing special and not very could but I wanted to try writing a Christmas story, hope you still liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Merry Christmas everybody and I wish happy night with your loved ones.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


End file.
